Kingdom hearts academy
by DangoLove1337
Summary: If all of the KH caracters where normal people, whent to a normal school and lived a normal life. What would happend when two new twins Roxas and Sora entered the Desteny island academy?
1. The gang

**Anna-Chans Notes: Hiya guy's! ****For those ho doesn't know me, almost everyone, you can call me Anna-chan. I am now starting up this fanfick. So the story takes place on Destiny Island when two twins enter school. Btw I'm from Sweden so grammar and spelling is probably wrong… But if you see some of these problems, find this story interesting, want something to happened or give me compliments please comment! I love your comments god or bad I will do everything I can to try and change what you want to change! I hope you'll love it. I do not owe KH. But now let's begin!**

Kairi was miss. Popular at Valentine's Day she got chocolate for a year, she had tons of people wanting to be her friends, she was in love, she was beautiful and she was sexy. She was very picky with her friends, her best friends was Namine, Xion and Selphie they were great friends. Namine was into future telling and drawing, she loved cutie dresses, mostly white, in fact she loved white. Her whole room was white and when she was not wearing the school uniform she loved to have a plane white dress. Namine was a bit blond though, ore not blond (stupid) but she was poetic, and that drove most guys away… Xion was kind of emo if you didn't know her that is. She loved black and had that kind of voice that made you listen, but when you got to know her she was happy and always cared for everyone else. She was shy though and she got hurt easily… Selphie was a gossiper! She knew everything about everyone she always wanted to make the group tighter. But Selphie could get scary when it came to love, she was mad about Tidus and Tidus liked Kairi so some conflicts where on the surface… but that was her team and she loved them all. But some privacy was hard to have when Selphie was her friend and she was miss popular, so in sixth grade Kairi started a dairy and when she just had started her fifth one Riku entered her life. Riku had silver hair; he was muscular but his eyes! His eyes was what drove Kairi to love, they were blue as the sky and clear water and at first sight love bloomed. She was in the same class as them and by them she meant Waka, Tidus and Riku.

Waka was the soccer team leader. With his brown skin and dashing hair girls came like flies to him, but he had a big ego, he was dumb and selfish. Tidus (Selphie's love) was happy go lucky but stubborn and always hanging around Kairi's shoulder. He was the: I want to be popular type… Riku on the other hand was perfect. But now in the second year of high school two new boys where Selphie's new gossip.

"So, they are twins. Their names are unclear but they come from a town's family. But apparently Riku new one of the guys earlier" She smacked with her mouth so her glittering lip-gloss would stand out while she did that she gave Riku a bitch look.

They were sitting in a group all seven of them, they all had seats in the back left corner of the classroom so to be exact from upper left to lower right they sat like this:

Riku place Xion Tidus Waka

Namine Kairi place Selphie place

"I remember one guy but the other was not with us much" Riku waved his hand; he was not interested at all.

"Name?" Selphie was sort of mad.

"Come on Selphie they will arrive in ten minutes." Kairi hated it when Selphie bothered him, couldn't she see he was bothered and by the way she didn't want her friend to annoy him so he thought she was annoying!

Riku was about to say something when the door opened and the teacher and two boys came in…

"This is Sora and Roxas they will be entering your class this year."

Kairi new exactly what to write in her dairy today: Dear dairy today I meet the hottest, most god looking guy I have ever seen and the cutest, most adorable guy in the whole world.

**Anna-chans note: Summer vacation is up so I will be seeing you guys a lot in the coming month but please comment! **


	2. Car rides

**Anna-chans notes: so I am here again after a loooooong time but I will try to update in shorter notice…**

_Flashback:_

The car was driving down the road to the little town at the coast. He remembered the place from when he was young, he and a guy named Riku had played at a little island not far from shore. They, him and his family, would move in to a little house near the beach. His mother lived with a sickness so they had to move away from the city… Sora was not happy with this, he had so many friends back in the city and on top of that they would be moving to her…

When he got to that thought he glanced over from his bellowed car window towards his twin, Roxas was sitting with his elbow on the car's wall and looked at the road.

"Roxas?" Sora looked troubled at his twin.

"I'm concentrating, what?" Roxas had a rough time with his carsickness and the 38 miles road to their new house.

"Will you be seeing Larxene again?" Sora looked down and was almost about to cry. But Roxas just took a deep breath and continued to look at the road.

Sora pouted and looked out the window again. Twins? Yea right. Roxas and Sora was born at the same time, Sora was the oldest by 6 seconds, and that fact made Sora more confused than anything. First their appearance: Sora had brown spiky hair and when he said spiky he meant SPIKY hair, while Roxas had blonde hair that was somewhat spiky if he put wax in it. Sora liked red and blue and was very colorful and outgoing, though he would play some TV-games. Roxas liked white, black and grey and he liked to just stand in an alley and smoke, Sora hated that his brother smoked. Sora liked to make friend at his age but he wasn't that into girls, mostly because Riku told him that girls only played with dolls. Roxas was always around older people, like Larxene, when he was seven he hanged around teenagers, and girls just came natural to him… So if Sora could decide Roxas was more like his opposite self and diffidently not his twin.

But sometimes someone would come with the not existing; "Sora and Roxas are so the same" He hated and loved that line. Hated because they came with lame things like that they both had deep blue eyes and loved when they came with a real reason such as Riku's; "You act like him when you are mad" Sora blushed a little when he thought about that, it was so true. Sora loved Roxas, like a brother should, but he could seriously doubt if they were meant to be twins.

"Roxas" Sora was still looking out the window.

"What now." Roxas was starting to get mad…

"I love you" Sora smiled a bunch when he said that he, loved the reaction.

"What!?" Roxas became a tomato and stared at his brother, but then he smiled and laughed a little.

"Love you to bro" and then it was his turn to look at the window and be captured by his own thoughts but this time there was a change…

_When important moments in your life come the time will freeze _or so the legend of the island nearby was, well it was called Destiny Island after all.

The same thing happened to Roxas; A car in high speed drove by he couldn't catch the car with his eye, it was driving in the opposite direction after all, but he could catch the orange color and something black when it drove by but shortly after that it happened;

He saw it when it drove around the corner; the shore was all around his Right side and on his left a forest on the side of a mountain. The car drew around the corner so it was almost facing their family car; it was almost like time went super slow. He could see the roofless red car and since he was god, almost awesome, at cars he easily spotted that it was a Lexus LF-A sport car, a very new one it seemed and in it there was tree, no four people. He could also here the loud music he thought for a second and decided that the song was named I love it. The car slowly drove by, or so it seemed, and he could catch the two girls in the front seat. The girl closest to him had shoulder length blond/brown hair that was somehow rolled outwards at the end; she was wearing a school uniform. The other girl was pretty hot; she had sunglasses a school uniform and red chest long hair that was flying with the wind. And so the car drove super-fast again and time was back to normal.

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone; I crushed my car into the bridge. I watched and I let it burn. I put your chit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs; I crushed my car into the bridge._

"I DON'T CARE, I LOVE IT" four voices screamed with all their might when the ref came, they waved their heads in unison to the drums giving some glances towards each other from time to time.

"KAIRI" Selphie had to scream so her best friend heard her.

"YEA, WHAT?" Kairi lifted up her glasses and gave her BF a glance.

"We have to catch up with the boys." Namine had undone her seatbelt and was sitting with her head close enough to Kairi's ear so she could feel the breath tickling as the air went into her ear. Because of this she tramped her foot down so the car went up in 160 km/h on a 60 km/h road but she continued driving that fast until she saw Waka's orange car and then she slowed down a little so she could drive by them in still double up speed. She made a huge smile when she heard Waka swear and most of all Riku laugh.

"NAMINÉ!" Kairi felt all air leave her lungs when she realized that Namine had no seat belt and was sitting in a really dangerous posse, roofless car, when she went up in a super-fast speed. What if her Best friend had fell out?!

"PUT A SEAT BELT ON!" Xion… Kairi took a deep berth of relief when she understood that Xion as always took security first, otherwise they would never wear seat belts, but Kairi's older brother had fixed them so she preferred to call them waist belts. Namine smiled.

"Living in a cadge is not to live but to"

"Yea we know" Selphie gave a bitch smile to the road, but meant for Namine. In the beginning Kairi always thought that Selphie didn't like Naminé, but later on she understood that Selphie actually liked Namine more than anyone else in the group mainly because Naminé always helped and supported when personal problems came up, and she was good at it.

"Now you ruined the mood again" Xion laughed at the whole thing as always, she liked them all the same and not a single thought that one of them could turn their backs on her existed in her mind…

"You of all people are not the one to talk" Kairi turned around to face her friend with a huge smile on her face, to show that she meant no harm.

"What do you mean? Xion can't help that she has a foul mouth" Namine put her hands together and they all new that that was diffidently not Xion's problem.

"Hey, that's my spot" Selphie made a huge grin and they all bused out laughing and Kairi thought this whole thing was so pointlessly funny so she closed her eyes while laughing.

"KAIRI YOU ARE DRIVING!" Xion broke the laughing and Kairi realized that they were almost driving out of the cliff so she turned around the wheel and they sided around until they were on the wrong side of the road, at least judging by the way the car was pointing.

"That was a strange turn of events, don't you think?"

"Oh, Namine!" Selphie turned around facing the girl… and then they all laughed so hard that Kairi hade the car hoot so they laughed even more. And soon the guys came and had to slide the car as well to not run into the girls, so they put their masks up but couldn't hold it, so they laughed again.

"You girls are insane" Was all Waka could say between his breaths.

**Anna-chan's notes: Don't forget to reweave and comment and btw Roxas is not in love with Sora.**


End file.
